What Would Yuu Do?
by aRLegOdDesS
Summary: If she failed to come back? KandaxOC


**What Would Yuu Do **_If she fails to come back?_

Summary: Not everything in life is happiness and humour. Some things that are least expected to happen do _really_ happen in life…

---

Giggle. Twitch. Poke. Twitch. Giggle. Twitch. Po-

"WHAT DO YOU WANT?!"

Elra covered her mouth as she perilously tried to stop giggling but failed miserably. She watched the angered (yet again) Exorcist as his brows furrowed while his eyes glared at her dangerously. After her giggles had died down, she beamed at him and replied,

"I want to braid your hair~"

"No." was his immediate response at that. Like hell he'd let her braid his hair. Last time he let her braid his hair, he ended up being a laughingstock at the Order for a week! The damn woman made him look pretty!

"But Yuu-chan, you _are_ pretty!" she wailed, as if reading his mind. Kanda sure didn't want to know how'd she know what he was thinking.

"Don't call me that and shut up," he ordered harshly, closing his eyes as he desperately tried to meditate again. But he should already know that if Elra was around, there was no way for him to meditate- she would poke him nonstop until he exploded- not literally but it would be amusing if he did explode _literally_. Literally or not, both sounded fine for her seeing as it amused her either way.

"I can't! Not until you let me braid you hair!" she whined, eyeing his bluish black hair with longing. She reached out for his ponytail, only to be stopped as Kanda held her wrist.

"Like hell I'd let you do that again," he snapped, trying to intimidate her as he glared immensely at her form. Kanda's glare was the scariest and most intimidating glare known to mankind. Fortunately, she was immune to it! She pouted, not because of his glare but because of his refusal to her favor. She was still unaware of his piercing glare. Then again, even if she were aware of it, she'd still be immune to it.

"But Yuu-chan-"

"Shut up." he snapped, yet again, letting her wrist go and resumed his meditation.

She did shut up, catching him by surprise. Elra shutting up was a rarity, and if she did shut up, she was up to something no good.

"Yuu…" her tone was soft and sad all of a sudden. Also, she never addressed him by his first name alone without an honorific unless…she was serious.

He remained unmoving, his eyes still closed. But in spite of this distant act of his, he was all ears to her.

"What would you do…" she trailed off, unsure whether she should continue or not. There was a long moment of silence with him (strangely) patiently waiting for her to continue while she fidgeted nervously.

"What would you do if I fail to come back?" she finally asked, her tone indefinite and frightened. "I mean, you know, if I never come back from a mission?"

"Che," he snarled, not opening his eyes. Even if Kanda was an idiot, he could still tell that this was an awkward moment and the girl beside him needed an honest answer from him. There was a sigh from her part when he refused to provide a proper answer. Well, that was to be expected from Kanda…

"Anyway, can I braid your hair now?" she asked, abruptly changing the topic. She smiled- a forced and awkward one. She reached out once again for his ponytail, only to be stopped twice by him.

"You'll come back," he said, "unless you want to die,"

Elra stared at him then lowered her reaching hand back to her lap. She let out a genuine smile, her look softening. Closing her eyes, she decided to join him in meditating for once.

"You're right…" a snarl was her only reply from him. The silence enveloping them right now was comfortable- all traces of awkwardness and discomfort now gone. Kanda, however, was wondering to himself as to why she had asked that question in the first place. It was a stupid question in his opinion. If only he knew that one day she really would not come back from a mission, then, maybe- just maybe, he could've given her a proper answer…

Six months later, Elra was sent to a mission. It was the usual mission- retrieving an Innocence. But this one was a different one. The Finder with her was found dead with the Innocence being sought by them destroyed. Her body was not found, however, there was one proof that she was dead…her pink ruffle ribbon was retrieved- soaked in her blood.

She never did come back…even her dead body.

* * *

SORRY! I just have this habit in killing Elra...HAHAHAHAHA. Well, this is a spoiler for my "Prayer" Doujin. xDDD If you're interested in reading my KandaxOC doujin, please visit my profile for the link! 8D


End file.
